At Loves Long Last: A Mass Effect Romance
by TravisKistner
Summary: Set 2 years after the end of Mass Effect 3, Commander Shepard attempts to go into private life with Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy but is called to service once again... Please give Feedback! My first story.
1. Rekindled Romance & Cut Ties

Chapter 1: Rekindled Romance & Cut Ties

Shepard was deep in thought and didn't notice his hand bouncing on the keyboard of his personal Computer. A lot was about to happen in such a small amount of time, and he had to be ready. He wore his uniform with pride, the blue wool heating his core and causing him to sweat, obviously not helping his nerves.

His cabin was quiet, With the exception of the occasional bubbles from the fish tank filled with exotic fish gathered from all over the Milky Way. His couch looked inviting and comfortable…well it would if Tali was there. The NORMANDY felt empty without his team, Tali most of all. Liara was busy with her duties as the new Shadow Broker, aiding in the repairs on the Citadel and the Mass Relays. Garrus restarted C-Sec, following his own rules of course. Wrex, Grunt, and Eve were off on Tuchanka aiding in the rebuilding the Krogan civilization. Samara and Jack were at Grissom Academy training more Biotics. Miranda was working on hunting the remains of Cerberus down for the Alliance. Only Shepard, James, Jacob, Engineer Adams and Joker remained on board the NORMANDY.

Shepard finally took a conscious look at his screen only to see: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….for three pages of a message. John sighed and deleted the message and stood to stretch his legs. Stepping down his stairs he picked up his helmet and turned it over in his hands. With everything that has happened in the past 4 years, will it all be coming to an end? Shepard killed Saren and aided in the destruction of Sovereign, Died at the hands of the Collectors, was brought back to life by Cerberus, destroyed the Collector base, and finally destroyed the reapers and nearly died himself in the process; All along the way saving innocent people and reclaiming planets and cultures for dozens of different races. As the first human specter, Shepard had done so much for the galaxy.

"Commander?" Joker's voice questioned over the intercom. "Commander, the alliance judges are on the com."

John sighed, "It's about time…Thank you joker. I appreciate everything you've done these past few years."

"Anything for you, Shepard. I've had your back since Eden Prime and ill have it till the NORMANDY rust down to the final bolt," Joker said as if he never intended to give up the leather helmsman chair.

"I'll keep you to that, Joker," Shepard laughed. "I'm on my way down." John discontinued the Com and got into the ship's elevator. The lift seemed to be running a little bit slower than usual but that could have been Shepard's nerves at work again. When he stopped and entered the Command deck, He was happy to be met by Joker and Jacob. They walked with him to the com room.

The holograms of the judges were waiting for Shepard when he arrived. Joker, Jacob, and Shepard gave a sharp salute to the Judges and they returned the formality.

"Commander Shepard, The request you have set before us was a troubling one. The SSV NORMANDY SR-2 is the most advanced ship in the alliance fleet." The female judge said bluntly.

"I understand that, your honors," Shepard replied. "But my team and my crew have grown up on this vessel. We grew as a family and every inch of her hull has some of our own work into her. To take her away from us is to take a part of our family away."

"We understand, Commander. But that's not why we are giving the ship to you. The NORMANDY will be purged of all alliance Knowledge and equipment. Then it will be given to you as a token of appreciation for all you've done for the alliance. Report to the Citadel for the retrofit." The judge Smiled. "You've earned it, Commander."

As the hologram faded, the friends were filled with relief. They were all leaving the alliance and they were all staying home on the NORMANDY.

Shepard smiled, "Joker, Get us to the Citadel. Best possible speed. Jacob, Go tell James and Adams the good news. I have to make sure they receive good reviews for a smooth transfer to a place of their choice. I owe them that much. I hear the SR-3 will be near completion soon. Adams will want to be a part of that."

After his friends left, John turned the Communications terminal back on. After punching in some commands, Shepard waited patiently. Soon, a familiar person was standing in the hologram. Though her face could not be seen, her body language showed excitement.

Shepard smiled, "Tali…We won. The Normandy is ours."

"I can't believe it took them this long to give her to you," Tali said in obvious happiness. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya when they first met 7 years ago on the Citadel, Now Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy was an Admiral and the Ambassador for the Quarians to the Citadel. "What happens now?"

"Now," Shepard smiled again, "We're headed to the Citadel. We'll be retrofitted and decommissioned from there. I can't wait to see you."

"I know what you mean," Tali said softly, "This place has been non-stop construction and it reminds me of the Flotilla. I guess the Normandy has broken me of those old comforts."

"Should I be sorry, Tali? Have I made things too quiet?" Shepard Teased. "I can remedy that."

Tali giggled, "John, your being bad again…Can't it wait till Rannoch and we're alone?"

"I'm afraid not. But I can wait until I'm on the Citadel." Shepard laughed. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, John. See you," Tali said before the hologram faded. John was filled with new excitement. He missed Tali, Having not seen her since he left the Citadel a month ago. His love for her still hasn't died though. They got together 5 years ago during their time working with Cerberus. Their love continued to burn through the war with the reapers and now, they are due to be married in the next few weeks.

Shepard returned to his cabin to finish his reports on Adams and James. With this review, coming from a very influential person, they were guaranteed any job in the Alliance. The reviews showed their love for their work and for humanity. John sent the reviews to Admiral Hackett and changed into comfort wear. His N7 shirt, Jeans, and sneakers cooled the Commander off considerably. So much so that he was able to take a nap on the way to the Citadel.

John Shepard slept peacefully knowing in just a few short hours, He would be in the arms of his beloved.

Three hours later:

"Commander...Commander?" Joker asked over the Com. Shepard ignored this, his pillow acting as a magnet to his head. "Commander, Wake up."

"Fine, Joker. Bring us into Dock," Shepard grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He stood up and stretched.

"Tali is waiting at the dock, Commander. Should I let her up?"

Shepard sighed, "Joker, Think about that last statement then, Think about who it is."

Joker laughed, "She'll be up after we finish docking maneuvers."

Shepard fed his fish and hung his uniform in the closet. The docking was less than subtle causing his picture of Tali to fall on the floor. He picked it up and placed it back on his bedside table. Shepard was checking his E-Mail when he heard the door open. Standing in his doorway, was a very slender woman. 31 years old and to Shepard, she hasn't aged a day in the seven years he's known her. "Tali," Shepard smiled.

Before he could react, Tali leaped at Shepard embracing him in tears. "John…I've missed you so much," she sobbed. "Don't leave me again, never again." Tali threw off her mask reviling her soft cheeks, Bright grey eyes, and a smile that invited John to kiss her. "Shel'lahia," She whispered in his ear.

John kissed her long and sweetly, savoring her sent and the taste of her lips. He loved Tali with every fiber of his existence. Tali was everything to him and he couldn't imagine living without her. They had a home being built on Both Rannoch and Earth. Then they had the NORMANDY, their own personal love boat.

John broke off their kiss after several minutes, "I missed you too, Ms. Vas Normandy." He laid there on the floor with her, holding her tight against his body. Both lovers were happy. They had each other and that was enough. "Still worth it?" Shepard joked, remembering their first romantic encounter.

Tali giggled and pushed herself deeper into the commander's chest, "Still totally worth it."

"What would you say to dinner? My treat?" John was not only hungry and wanted to have a romantic evening with Tali. He missed his Fiancé and began noticing how long they were apart.

"I would love to John," Tali replied. "Wait…" She paused. "Can you cook?"

"Can't be too hard, if Gardner can do it," Shepard laughed. "You wait here and I'll make some dinner." He kissed the top of Tali's head and was as happy as can be. Now he faced his biggest challenge…the kitchen.

The Galley

Spaghetti. A food known to humans as one of romance but, in the hands of Commander Shepard, Spaghetti was a nightmare. Rupert wasn't going to be happy when he saw the state of the kitchen. Sauce was burnt and splattered on the wall, noodles were black and uneatable, and forget about the bread. The blackened muck on a plate brought only one word to Shepard's mind. "No." Shepard thought a moment and called Tali on the com, "What do you think of dinner on the Wards?"

"Um…ok? Is there something wrong with dinner?" Tali asked, her voice clearly fighting a laugh.

Shepard, for the first time in his life, admitted defeat, "Tali, I wouldn't feed this to Wrex."

"Ok, John. I have a Selmaas I'd like to wear out anyways," Tali giggled, "Do you need anything else, Chef?"

"Just meet me at the airlock, my saera," John said hanging his head. "I'll change and meet you there."

John took a quick shower and got his dress uniform on, looking sharp, he took Tali to a Romantic dinner at Aixois, an earth style French restaurant. Then they went to Flux for a few drinks and to dance to a few songs. Shepard then took his betrothed to the spot where they first met. A little Allie near what used to be Chora's Den Now is the spot of construction still due to the near destruction of the Citadel that Shepard caused. The ally was lit brightly.

"Thank you, John," Tali whispered in his ear.

Shepard looked confused, "What for?"

Tali giggled, "For saving that little girl on her pilgrimage."

"Anything for a pretty lady," Shepard grinned.

The couple continued their walk around the wards and the presidium, eventually making their way back to the Normandy. Joker was sleeping at the helm and there were visible signs that the Normandy was undergoing retrofitting. Consoles were already replaced with civilian grade tech. Shepard was happy. He would have a great place to live with Tali while not on Rannoch or Earth.

"I need to see Doctor Chakwas, John. So I'm sure that the French food will be ok with my system." Tali said, arriving at the elevator.

"Ok, I'll meet you upstairs." Shepard said. He went down to the crew deck to drop Tali off and he proceeded to his cabin.

Inside the cabin, Shepard found a packet on his desk filled with papers confirming his discharge from the Alliance. He is now a civilian. John sighed in relief. His difficult time was over.

Shepard fed his fish and threw his jacket on the bed. He sat down next to it, thinking about everything he went through. His thoughts were cut short however, by a beautiful woman in very revealing lingerie. Her hair hung past her shoulders, her eyes; gray and inviting, her lips; full and beautiful. "Tali? Where's you're..?" Shepard was cut off by her lips crushing on his and Tali clawing at his clothes.

Shepard let his questions fade away, and as they made love in their soon-to-be home, John felt as if there was true peace in the universe.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home.

When John woke, He was alone. Not to his surprise of course, He knew Tali needed her suit after a while outside.

Shepard went to the shower. The hot water felt good over the multiple scars scattered all over his body. Bullets, knifes, the Crucible going critical; so many scars. His thoughts went to the Crucible when he destroyed the Reapers. The Crucible exploded, nearly destroying the Citadel and the Mass Relays. When he woke up, he was burnt badly and broken. He couldn't breathe without pain shooting through his body, much less move. He could hear search parties calling his name, but they were so far away. As they were getting farther away, Shepard could feel his blood pouring over his seared flesh. He felt his life, and his hope, leaving his body. Just when he was nearing his end, He heard footsteps approaching. He couldn't see who it was and he didn't know if they saw him. He could only lay there and pray. Then He heard her voice:

"Shepard, I love you and I wish I could have seen you one more time…Keelah se'lai, Ne'Bahnté." Tali's voice broke and John could hear her crying.

'Tali! I'm Here!' Shepard wanted to say but he couldn't utter even a single groan. He could hear Tali turn to walk back to the search party. They were moving away. They were not going to find him unless he did something, fast. He dug deep in his heart and into every fiber of his being and could only force one word from his lips, "TALI!"

The pain shot through every fiber of his being. He felt every broken rib, every blistering burn, every fracture in his skull; but it worked. Tali found him moments later and got the rescue team to him. He passed out after that and didn't wake up for another 7 months. Tali never left his side.

April 11, 2187, Shepard woke up to Tali's hand on his chest. She was sleeping. John smiled and placed his hand on hers. She didn't wake up.

It took another month of physical training and psychological therapy to get John back on his feet. Finally, in early June, John Shepard returned to the NORMANDY hand-in-hand with his Ne'Bahnté, his love, Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy.


End file.
